pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis In Kalos, for the first time ever, the time has come. Not only does Ash reunite with Alexa, but he also reunites with Serena and introduces her to Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie. Not only that, Alexa's sister, Viola, returns and after hearing about Ash, she accepts his challenge for a Gym Battle at the Santalune Gym. Who will come out on top? Episode Plot At the Pokémon Center, Serena drinks a cup of tea, glad Fletchling does not wake her up, nor does she have to practice Rhyhorn racing. Serena goes with Fennekin to Santalune City, glad she will meet "him". Meanwhile, Ash, Bonnie and Clemont run to Santalune Gym. Clemont trips over and asks Ash does he even know where the Gym is. Ash replies he does not, but he knows well that if he keeps running, something will come up and he will know where it is. Ash makes a pose and a woman takes a photo of him. She admits he and Pikachu look like a powerful combo and gives them directions to the Gym. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie run off, while the woman smiles. They are soon at the Gym and Clemont remembers the Gym Leader uses Bug-type Pokémon. The door opens and a Helioptile lands on Ash, as Alexa appears. Alexa greets them and is introduced to Clemont and Bonnie. Alexa admits she finished her news coverage and lets them know her sister is in charge of the Gym. The woman they met earlier appears, her name being Viola. They come into Viola's Gym and admire many pictures of Bug Pokémon, since taking pictures is her hobby. Bonnie likes Viola and proposes her to be her bride for Clemont. Alexa, Ash and Viola are baffled, but Clemont is embarrassed and uses his Aipom arm, taking Bonnie away. Without further ado, Viola accepts Ash's challenge. Serena comes to Santalune City, thinking Ash will be surprised to see her. At the battlefield, Viola sends Surskit and Ash with Pikachu. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, though Surskit uses Protect. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but misses. As Surskit circles around Pikachu, the former uses Electro Ball, but is countered by Ice Beam. Alexa admits her sister is tough and it won't be easy defeating her. Surskit uses Ice Beam, which freezes the entire field. Pikachu tries to stand up, since the ice is too slippery for him. Surskit slides, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting it back. Surskit uses Ice Beam, overpowering Pikachu's Thunderbolt and uses Signal Beam, defeating him. Ash comes to Pikachu, while Viola believes Pikachu is been raised well and needs to be raised better to defeat her Surskit. Ash sends Fletchling, while Serena enters the Gym. She notices Ash, but Alexa asks who she is. Serena replies she would just like to watch the battle. Fletchling uses Peck, but Surskit dodges. Surskit uses Ice Beam, which Fletchling dodges. Surskit uses Sticky Web, while Fletchling uses Double Team, dodging the move. Using Razor Wind, Fletchling defeats Surskit. Viola calls Surskit back, while Bonnie, Clemont and Serena are pleased Ash won this one. Viola replies she won't hand over the badge, sending Vivillon. Fletchling uses Peck, but is stopped by Vivillon's Psychic and is thrown onto the ice. Vivillon uses Gust to blow Fletchling away onto the Sticky Web, causing it to be stuck. Vivillon uses Solar Beam, which defeats Fletchling. Viola calls Vivillon back, while Bonnie and Clemont arrive. Ash looks at his defeated Fletchling and Pikachu, promising he will be back for a rematch, which Viola is looking forward to. Serena tries to approach Ash, who rushes out of the Gym with Clemont and Bonnie. Serena is sad, but sees Ash forgot his bag. At the Center, Nurse Joy promises Ash his Pokémon will get better in no time, but he still worries. Viola looks at the picture of Ash and Pikachu. Alexa tells their bonds are strong, but Viola tells the battle wasn't good in their favor. Alexa warns her Ash is unpredictable and may surprise her, leaving Viola baffled. As Bonnie feeds Dedenne, Clemont watches Ash, who is shocked that he lost the Gym match. Serena comes and sees him troubled, for he knows Fletchling's and Pikachu's movements were limited. Serena approaches Ash and gives him his bag, who thanks her. Bonnie and Clemont meet with Serena, who explain she was watching his battle. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie introduce themselves to Serena. They hear a sound and arrive to the Center, as Pikachu and Fletchling have been healed. Ash introduces both of them to Serena. Serena wonders how come Nurse Joy came here from Route 4. Nurse Joy replies that was her cousin and shows a picture of Nurse Joy family. Serena sends Fennekin, wanting to check its health. She admits she got it from Prof. Sycamore as she started her journey recently. Alexa arrives and sees Pikachu and Fletchling have recovered, so helps in Ash's training. She sends Noivern, while Ash plans on bypassing the Gust attack. Noivern uses Gust, which blows Pikachu and Fletchling away, though Ash catches both of them. Noivern repeats the attack and manages to blow both of them away, but Ash catches them. Ash sees there is also Sticky Web and Ice Beam to bypass, wondering if he will manage to win. Serena comes to Ash and gives him a napkin to wipe his face. Ash thanks Serena, while the latter asks him does he remember her, freezing at the moment. Debuts Character *Santalune City's Gym referee *Viola Pokémon *Vivillon (Meadow Pattern) (Viola's) *Viola's Surskit Move Sticky Web Trivia *Similar to Showdown in Pewter City and A Gruff Act To Follow!, Ash loses to the region's first Gym Leader. *This episode marks the return of a running gag which was popular until the Best Wishes series: A character proposing to an attractive female. However this gag has a new twist to it: Bonnie would ask the female to be Clemont's girlfriend but Clemont would intervene saying he's not interested and he would use his Aipom Arm to drag Bonnie away. *This is the first episode of the XY series that Team Rocket does not appear in. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Vivillon (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Vivillon (JP) Mistakes Ash learned in this episode that Viola is the gym leader, but was already told in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Gallery Serena is ready to go to her friend XY005 2.png Ash stating that he will find the gym XY005 3.png The heroes meet a woman who point towards the gym XY005 4.png The heroes meet Alexa XY005 5.png The heroes encounter the woman, Viola, from before who is the Gym Leader XY005 6.png Bonnie asking Viola to be Clemont's girlfriend XY005 7.png Clemont drags Bonnie away XY005 8.png Ash battles Viola XY005 9.png Surskit dodges Pikachu's Iron Tail XY005 10.png The field has turned into an ice field due to Surskit's Ice Beam XY005 11.png Pikachu is blown away from the explosion XY005 12.png Serena sees Ash XY005 13.png Fletchling dodges Surskit's Ice Beam XY005 14.png Surskit is knocked out XY005 15.png Fletchling is stopped in its tracks by Vivillon's Psychic XY005 16.png Vivillon receiving sunlight to use its Solar Beam XY005 17.png Ash looks at his defeated Pokémon XY005 18.png Alexa warns Viola about the rematch with Ash XY005 19.png Serena gives Ash his bag XY005 20.png Pikachu and Fletchling are healed XY005 21.png Serena showing her friends her Fennekin XY005 22.png Alexa sends out her Noivern to help Ash with his training XY005 23.png Ash catching his Pokémon XY005 24.png Serena gives Ash a napkin }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ash losing a Gym Battle Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takahiro Ikezoe